The Rose Garden
by AliceWhite1312
Summary: Welcome, don't judge, first story
1. The gate to the garden

**note : This is my first online story so please do not hate it! Bye enjoy!**

** The Rose Garden**

April White walked gracefully through her garden, at the time she was a young 6 year old girl who had no idea how important it would be. Not only for her but for the entire world. It was 1457. Her parents tried to convince her that her magical rose garden was a figment of her imagination. It wasn't. Little April's garden was a sort of magical thing. It let her see the future, see what she would become, see this exact moment. In fact, when was the last time you thought you saw something and looked back to see it wasn't there. That's her. Watching you. Anyway, I'm getting far too ahead of myself. And who am I you may ask? All in good time my friend all in good time. Oh look at the time here, I'll show you where she is now, 13 years old. It's 1464 and she has sadly been convinced by her parents that her creations were as I said before a figment of her imagination.

Alice **pov :**

I sat swinging on the back porch humming a song I heard whilst walking past the church. I slowly moved my head to see my father who smiled as he came to sit next to me. "Father?" I asked contemplating the process of bringing up the subject. He looked over to me expression happy, warm, inviting, one might have said if they didn't know him as well as I did. "Yes April." He took a sip of tea. "I was about to go into the garden. Join me?" I asked as sweetly as I possibly could. His eyes narrowed. "No darling I have to finish help you're mother try to paint the den." I sighed. "Besides, I thought you were over you're little ' Garden of dreams.' " He asked perplexed. "Well yes I have. But for old times sake I suppose." He collected the tea he was drinking and walked inside. My father hated my garden. But my mother hated more, making it almost impossible to go there. I got up from the bench and glided down the stairs of the porch. I basically skipped over to my magic garden. I'd managed to convince my parents I hated my garden, sneaking into it at night when all else were asleep. I pulled open the creaky metal gate that enclosed the garden.

Once inside the vision began. Bright flashing lights, carriages without horses to pull them along, and what seemed like endless buildings making it clear to me that this was what the people of the time in which I was seeing called New York. I smiled. I did enjoy this city. When I was there I could go anywhere I wanted no walls, people or horseless carriages. I could go any where I want, and hear anything I want. I listened as the carriages made their usual pointless noises, the people hurried across the city, and the moving - speaking images appeared on large canvases. It was beautiful. But as you may have heard. All good things must come to an end.

My magical land of the future left me smiling and happy. But I had to hurry out the gates and through the doors of the house quickly before our guests arrived. The council of our land. My mother knew of the powers of the garden. I didn't know it at the time, but she did, and she knew it only worked on the brains of young children. Such as myself.

**So what do ya think? Review and I might finish! Bye!**


	2. The sight

I walked inside and smiled at the council of idiots. "Hello." I said in the same sweet voice as I did to my father. "April, there here to see the garden." I glared at her. "What? But you hate the garden, you said it was stupid." She had only seen my garden's magic once. I had to hold her hand the entire was the only way to show her. "What?" She asked in an obviously fake tone of shock. " I love the garden! Now April, please, show to the garden." I looked at the man in the middle who had long, elf like hair and pale blue eyes that had suddenly shifted to black. "Very well mother." I said heading for the door, acting as my shadow. "So April how does it work?" He asked as we reached the gate. "I have to hold you're hand or you can't see it." He nodded and I opened the gate slowly. He rushed in though the gate and I followed as I grabed his hand.

April showed the council her magic garden. They were astonished at the fact this little girl could have such amazing power. the oldest man carefully asked for her daughter. To take April away from her family. From her Life.

"No!" I shouted as they reached for me. "I can't be without the garden!" I screamed. They pulled me into a carriage. "Hey." Said a voice from the dark. A young boy about my age emerged from the darkness. "So you're the girl with the sight?" I stared at him blankly. "The sight?" I asked. "Don't worry, there going to show you how to get to where you need to. You need to take the others." I glared up at him. "I don't need to help anyone." I said. He laughed. "You're taking them to New York."

"I'm in." I answered.


End file.
